


银河系第一辣妈曼达洛人

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 抹布 np 收藏家后续第二人称看mando被轮^^友谊的价值高于金钱和美酒
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. 收藏家

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就不受控制了，伟大的母亲Mando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老福特全挂遂搬运之。  
> 警告:强奸/踩裆/下药/抹布

这是一个曼达洛人。  
当其中用铁链锁着一个浑身覆盖着铠甲的，甚至连脸都没有露出来的家伙的笼子被推上台的时候，拍卖席里弥散开了窃窃私语织就的蜂鸣。  
“如果您好奇他头盔下的真面目，”灯光打在了拿着话筒的主持人身上，“把他带回家。”  
这称得上劣质和敷衍的广告词并没有打压下人们竞价的热情，谁都不知道这身铠甲下藏着的是什么，但那是一个曼达洛人——毋庸置疑，这是那位声名远播的佣兵。谁也不知道他为什么沦落至此，但那身铠甲证实了他的身份。况且，我敢保证，不论是谁得到了他，哪怕只是那身曼达洛铁，都必定物超所值。

他被我们的大收藏家以这家拍卖行有史以来的最高价带回了家，Mando睁开眼时已经从沾染着血污的笼子转移到了床上，不变的是他身上的锁链。说实话，这东西不应该困得住他，但他实在太虚弱了。自从他被俘获，那些家伙就没给他吃上过一顿饱饭，他们以侮辱他为乐——天知道曼达洛人是怎么得罪了那么多仇家，也许这些人只是单纯的看他不爽。谁都喜欢欺负欺负沦落平阳的老虎，像是以此来显示自己的强大似的。坚硬的靴底抵在他被摘去护具的裆部，没什么抵挡作用的布料被踩出繁杂错乱的印子，不算复杂的纹路碾过他脆弱的器官，头盔里他咬紧嘴唇试图吞咽所有呻吟，但阻止不了自己因为疼痛而勃起。  
这是独属于丁贾林的秘密，他的身体。  
所幸他作为商品并没有在那里遭遇更多，那些来自不同星球的杂碎不敢对他造次，他应当换来一大笔钱，然后被身处更高等级的上位者收藏享用。  
毕竟这是一个曼达洛人。

他不知道自己面临着什么样的处境，这是一间看上去条件还不错的卧室，我们的曼达洛人环顾了四周，像是什么古堡似的。  
至少他的头盔还没被摘掉。他想。这是唯一值得庆幸的事，但他不知道这种值得庆幸的状态还能维系多久。  
他是在躲避帝国士兵追杀的途中被这些卑鄙的家伙给阴了的，他不知道那些商人会不会为了利益把那个绿色的小东西拱手相让，至少在他的这一场拍卖会上，他没有在拍品候场的地方看见它。  
但说实话，他现在已经自身难保了。

买走了他的家伙很快就来了，看上去也像是一个人类。对方看起来耐心很足，他站在床边，居高临下的打量他的藏品，眼底带着丝嘲弄的笑意。他试图和这位身价颇高的曼达洛人交流，像是问他的名字什么的，但后者只是在头盔里抿了抿唇，选择保持缄默，哪怕对方用轻蔑的口气提起他的绿色小怪物。  
很快他的“主人”就失去了耐心，男人从后腰变出了刀身雕刻着繁复花纹的小巧匕首，他皱着眉打量了一眼Mando藏在护甲下的裆部，轻巧地划开了肮脏的布料。  
布帛分离的破裂声被铁链碰撞的脆响给遮盖了，但它实在是太短了，短到Mando只能被迫贴合在床面上，他的脚踝被抬起来锁在了床尾的柱子上，只能大张着双腿任人宰割。  
“看看我们大名鼎鼎的曼达洛人，”对方拆下了他腿间的铠甲，拨弄着他疲软的阴茎，像是孩童戏耍不值一提的玩具。“——这里藏着什么？”  
丁贾林的呼吸在对方的指尖戳上他会阴处那个多出来的隐秘入口时停滞了片刻。  
他猜到这一幕迟早会发生，但苍天在上，我们银河系最强的佣兵先生，猎人公会的叛徒，帝国追杀的小怪物的保护者，他是个处女。  
“没有人发现过这个地方吗，Mandalorian？”  
没有人发现过，哪怕是他还没有离开——或者说是背叛希安和秦的时候，那呲着尖牙的姑娘总是想和他做爱，但她从没有成功过。  
Mando仅存的力气在和铁链的斗争中被消耗了个干净，他仰倒进了枕头里，闭上了眼睛。  
就算是对方把手指操进了他从未被任何人得知过的阴道里，他也没有发出半点回应。  
这一套多余的器官发育的并不完善，但好歹他的身体为了适应对方干燥粗糙的手指仍会自行分泌液体润滑。他的阴茎完全勃起了，因为被对方强行插入的疼痛，因为内壁被摩擦带来的快感，他的胸口在铠甲下剧烈的起伏着，如果你现在摘下他的头盔，你会发现曼达洛人的嘴唇已经被咬到渗出血丝。  
但他的购买者显然决定把他的脸作为玩够了之后的压轴节目，至少对方现在像是开发什么新大陆似的探索他的下体，这让他的信条暂时处于安全状态。  
被夹杂着疼痛的快感折磨着神经的曼达洛人没有发现对方是什么时候置身于他的腿间的，尽管他现在毫无反抗之力。他感觉到臀部忽然尖锐的一痛，紧接着有什么冰凉的药水被推进了他的肌肉，他的身体开始变烫，渗出的淫液甚至顺着对方的手背滑进了袖口。  
他不知道自己是什么时候开始发出声音的，对方把自己的鸡巴捅进了他的身体，他很疼，他流血了，但他的大脑叫嚣着渴求更多被填充和撞击的快感。  
他很快就射了，在日复一日的打斗中磕碰褪色的的胸甲又被染上斑驳的精痕。对方甚至没有给他缓上口气的时间，在高潮后浑身脱力的不应期，他闭合的宫口被反复撞击，几乎显现出松动的痕迹。  
看看我们曾经威风凛凛的曼达洛人，他颤抖着嘴唇，用沙哑的嗓音吐出无意义的乞求。他的大脑像是被突如其来的高温给烧坏了，对方给他注射的显然不是什么好货，原本就敏感到被踩着鸡巴就能射出来的身体更加渴求欲望，但长久的禁欲降低了他的耐受力，他被卷进了欲望的海洋里随之沉浮，但蛮横拍打而来的潮水几乎将他掀翻溺毙。  
藏在头盔下被打湿的卷发贴在他的额头，你甚至分不清那究竟是汗水还是眼泪，又或者是来不及吞咽的唾液。他脚踝上的桎梏被松开了，但他所能做的只有更加用力地夹紧他的开垦者的腰。  
最终他大发慈悲的“金主”决定放过这位可怜的小处女死守着的宫口，他射在了Mando的屁股上，溅在了他的腿根。  
没有谁愿意让自己新到手的玩物在开苞时就大了肚子，不是吗。尽管这位大手笔的收藏家甚至有些期待他的藏品怀孕的模样。  
最终虚脱的曼达洛人倒在床上睡了过去，他的脚踝再次被垫着细绒的锁链扣在了床尾，但他太累了，这场粗暴的性爱消耗了他太多的体力，也导致了太多水分的流失。  
无论如何，他得活下去，不是吗？


	2. Chapter 2

这是一个曼达洛人。  
你从未见过一个真正的曼达洛人，那是佣兵中的传奇，大家都憎恶他，因为他轻而易举就能做到他们都做不到的，至少看起来是这样。  
在你来投奔你的叔叔之前，作为一个在一颗普通行星上靠出卖一点微薄劳动力生存的普通生物，那些都离你太遥远了。  
幸运的是，他并没有薄待你这位远道而来的穷亲戚，在某一天享用完丰盛的晚餐之后，他捏着一封写着漂亮的花体的邀请函，对着正准备去花园转转的你晃了晃。  
这年头谁还用纸写东西呢，你冲他笑了笑，在真真切切地站在这位大收藏家的府邸前，你都没怎么把它当回事。  
于是在这里，你见到了一个真正的曼达洛人。谁都能一眼认出他身上闪闪发亮的铠甲，曼达洛铁的价值不言而喻。  
你感慨于你叔叔的这位朋友的大手笔，竟然将一个曼达洛人作为他的收藏，但来自偏远落后的星球的朴实的你想不到的是，他不仅仅是一个普通的收藏。

我们的大收藏家在Mando身上花费了他近段时间几乎全部的精力。是的，他当然摘下了我们最强佣兵的头盔，在一个尴尬的时刻——是的，在他取下它的时候，正被情欲烧红了脸的曼达洛人猛的夹紧了对方正在他的阴道里大肆开拓的性器。他的大脑在那个瞬间清醒了，但他仍被锁着，他能做的只有用那对棕色的漂亮眸子死死盯着对方，像是能用眼刀将他千刀万剐似的。  
但在眼下的情景里，不得不说，任何人处于被他瞪视的那个位置上都会认为这是媚眼如丝，毕竟他正紧紧地咬着你的阴茎。  
这对收藏家来说是一个意外之喜，他想，他的确买来了一个尤物。  
他尝试了很多玩法，但寡言的佣兵除了被操得承受不住时的夹带着呜咽的呻吟和含混不清的求饶，并不怎么出声。这一点让他有些苦恼，他甚至还不清楚这位曼达洛人叫什么名字，虽然那并不是非常重要。  
但他给曼达洛人提供的饮食十分精致而丰盛，对方的身体很快恢复到了最佳状态。他松开了曼达洛人手脚上的铁链，取而代之的是脖子上的项圈。那当然不是一个普通的项圈，它能够带来的最大电流强度足以让我们的佣兵抽搐着休克。  
但得到了一定程度自由的人在最开始总是摸不清界限的，在戴上项圈的第一天，收藏家把手指搭在他头盔边缘时，丁贾林猛地发力试图向对方的脸颊发动攻击，捏紧的拳头却在半途被电流阻截，最后他所能做到的仅仅是颤抖着将自己的宫口撞上对方的伞头，在强烈的快感和刺激下僵硬了身体，任凭对方将他的头盔扔去了一边。  
无论他的头盔已经被摘下了多少次，他仍然会试图反抗，哪怕有时他能做到的仅仅是绷紧大腿内侧的肌肉。  
收藏家也是个喜怒无常的性子，他温柔时甚至仅仅吻着曼达洛人的眉心哄他入睡，他暴戾时曾把电极贴在对方的腿根，肆意享用对方被电流逼迫到抽搐着绞紧的肉穴。他操进曼达洛人的子宫射精，想象这个卷发的男人如果怀上他的孩子又会是怎样一番光景。他舔咬着这位以母亲自居保护猎物的佣兵的乳头，盘算着下回应当在后者的饭菜中混入产乳的药物。

终于，在收藏家对自己藏品的调教成果趋于满意时，他发出了那些邀请函。  
友谊的价值胜过金钱和美酒，他乐衷于和自己的朋友们分享自己的收藏，更何况，这是一个曼达洛人。  
不可否认，他的确带了点炫耀的成分。但无论是谁得到了一个曼达洛人，他都会迫不及待地昭告天下的。相比起来，这位见过世面的大收藏家已经算是沉得住气的了。毕竟，那是一个曼达洛人。

一开始只是普通的晚宴，你安分拘谨地动着叉子，一切都很平常，来自不同星球的不同形态的宾客们用着不同的语言举杯交谈，觥筹交错。  
然后主人带着你们传过了长长的走廊，清洁机器人时刻无休地保证每一处的干净整洁，你们绕过了几个拐角——这类似于古堡的庞大和设计让你有些晕，但好在你不需要自己寻找来时的路返回。你紧紧地跟着你的叔叔，直到一扇沉重的门打开后，每个人都开始交头接耳，窃窃私语。  
房间里站着一个曼达洛人。  
没有人会质疑他的身份，很快低语声平息了，你听见主人宣布了什么，大家都簇拥了上去，主人退去了房间一角的吧台摇晃酒杯，你呆愣地站在原地，看着他们一拥而上，刚才还举止得体彬彬有礼的宾客们突然撕裂了温文尔雅的面具，有的人迫不及待地脱下了自己的裤子，银色的铠甲被扔在了一边，没排上号的人懊恼地争抢摩挲，狰狞丑陋的性器暴露在空气中，众星捧月的主角铠甲下的内衬已经支离破碎，不同物种的阴茎在他身上摩擦。忽然有人发现了他的秘密，体格健壮的德瓦隆人挤进了他的腿间。  
你听见主人喝止了试图摘下他头盔的家伙，于是他们让步了，只是露出了他的嘴。几乎被扒光的曼达洛人不如他刚开始看上去那样壮硕，我们的佣兵纵使在如此弱势仍在试图反抗，微弱的电流啃噬他颈部的神经，发出无声的警告。  
事实上他并不畏惧被电到昏迷，至少那样他可以假装说服自己灵魂已经抽离，不用清醒着面对下流恶心的现实。但精明的主人不会容忍奴隶在朋友面前给自己难堪，他被他最讨厌的机器人强行注射了让他难以反抗的药物，就在他们推开门之前。  
除了这个，收藏家还告诉他，那个绿色的小东西有了下落。如果他听话，也许这位不缺钱的主顾愿意替他打听打听，或者把那个小玩意买回来。  
一个伟大的母亲当然愿意为他的孩子付出点什么，不是吗？  
药效逐渐模糊了他的神智，他分不清到底是哪个人把鸡巴操进他的身体，又是来自哪个星球的腥臭性器捅进了他的嘴巴。  
你没敢上前，但那画面太过艳俗美妙，你感受到自己血液也被泵去了下身，你硬的很厉害，在这之前你从来没有想过自己会因为一个男性勃起。而主人只是看了你一眼，笑着摇了摇头。  
他不允许那些家伙射在他最为珍贵的藏品的身体里，于是曼达洛人赤裸的身体上满是精痕。你从未见过如此淫乱颓靡的场景，但它美得像是一幅油画。  
谁能拒绝一个曼达洛人的诱惑，谁不想得到一个曼达洛人。  
你终于走上前去，头盔不知道什么时候又落回了原处，你感受到T型的缝隙下传来的目光，你的指尖颤抖了，你战栗着触碰了他的身体，你射的猝不及防。  
一个曼达洛人拥有这样的魅力，你想到了曾经听过的那些传闻，那很难和一个被轮流享用的玩物联系在一起，但这个人不一样。你很清楚，每一个人都很清楚，这是一个曼达洛人，无论他被玩弄到如何不堪，当他重新穿上铠甲，他一定会把子弹喂进所有人的胸膛。  
他仍然活着，他有自己所需要捍卫的一切，尽管他暂时被囚禁凌辱，但一个曼达洛人不会就此屈服。  
不知怎的，你明明看不见他头盔下被摩擦到红肿的嘴唇，但你读懂了他的信条。  
This is the way.


End file.
